The present invention relates generally to an image sensor module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an image sensor module having a reduced size.
An image sensor module is a device that converts an analog optical signal into an electric signal.
The image sensor module generally includes a semiconductor chip having image sensors formed on an upper surface thereof, a glass substrate attached on the bottom surface of the semiconductor chip, an interconnection extending to the bottom surface of the glass substrate along a side surface of the glass substrate from the top surface of the semiconductor chip, and a connecting member connected to the interconnection.
The image sensors include photodiodes that receive incident light and generate photocharges corresponding to the amount of the incident light, driving units that output electric signals corresponding to photocharges generated from the respective photodiodes, color filters disposed on the respective photodiodes, and a lens unit disposed on the respective color filters.
In a conventional image sensor module, a connecting member is disposed at the position opposite to the top surface of a semiconductor chip, onto which light is incident. The connecting member is electrically connected to an external circuit substrate and the like.
However, configuring the image sensor module conventionally and disposing the connecting member at the position opposite to the top surface of the semiconductor chip, the size of the image sensor module is considerably increased. Further, it is difficult apply the conventional image sensor module to the structure in which a circuit substrate is disposed at the position opposite to the top surface of a semiconductor chip.